Patent Documents 1 and 2 each describe a liquid-agent dispensing container having a structure that employs the principle of leverage. These liquid-agent dispensing containers have a structure in which an operating portion that receives the push-down operation is pivotally supported at the pivotally supporting portion, and by pushing down the operating portion, the head portion is caused to be pushed down using the principle of leverage.